The Animals
by Mazabm
Summary: Hermione moved into the Dursley's.Harry is discovering his sexuality.Ron is hungry. Draco and Pansy are bad Death Eaters.Blaise personally doesn't care.Ginny wants Harry to notice her.Luna is well. .Luna.Now what do the eight of them have to do with this new prophecy?Only time and Dumbledore will tell. Eventual DM/HP other pairs in the wind warnings inside.
1. And The Dark Lord Kills

Title: The Animals

Penname: Arty

Summary: Hermione moved into the Dursley's. Harry is discovering his sexuality. Ron is hungry. Draco and Pansy are bad Death Eaters. Blaise personally doesn't care. Ginny wants Harry to notice her. Luna is well. . .Luna. Now what do the eight of them have to do with this new prophecy? Only time and Dumbledore will tell. Eventual DM/HP other couples bound to change. . . warnings inside.

Warnings: This will contain SLASH. You know boyxboy so you've been warned. There will be cursing and an unbiased attitude about sex. The rating is T but who knows if it will change . . so yeah.

…...

And The Dark Lord Kills

"I have it, my lord."

"Good."

The unspeakable cowered at the Dark Lord's feet. Seeing yet another person who thought themselves all powerful reduced to a quivering mess, Lucius sneered down at the man. Lucius still looked ragged from his trip to Azkaban but even failing to the Dark Lord to a bunch of teenagers did not remove him from the Dark Lord's left side. On Voldemort 's right side there was a silent dark shadow. Severus Snape observed the proceedings with a stony face. On the floor a rat squeaked, Peter Pettigrew would forever deserve his spot on the floor at Voldemort 's feet.

The Unspeakable whimpered. "Well show it to us." Lucius said. Obviously Azkaban had done little for Lucius's patience. Reaching into his pocket, the Unspeakable withdrew a glowing orb. Every man in there with a shred of sanity recoiled at the site of the man's hand. Burned beyond recognition the hand was red and black and peeling and even Snape looked a little sick. Lucius stepped forward to take it from the man. He nimbly took it from the man. As he handed it to Lord Voldemort, he tried not to look into the eyes of his master. For even he knew what lied in them. Death. Destruction. Utter Chaos. Madness.

"Excellent job, Kellington." The Dark Lord smiled a most evil smile as he looked over the prophecy. "Now, we shall see what Dumbledore has tried to keep hidden from me." As he stood from his makeshift throne, Malfoy Sr. moved to stand by his side.

Then the prophecy started.

_Eight children._

_Eight animals._

_One destiny._

_The fox whose is called the brightest of her age._

_The wolf who follows in the steps of another, but who wishes for the forbidden._

_The bear who thought she went unnoticed_

_The eagle who hides his inter emotions_

_The tiger who should have died, but lived to see another day._

_The horse who's betrothed, but loves another_

_The boar who's temper is short but mind is strong_

_The hare who has seen all this come to past._

_Together they will come in this time of need._

_Together they will fight for good._

Silence.

That's all that could be heard.

The Dark Lord was furious. And Kellington let out another audible whimper. "I want them found. I want them brought to me." Lucuis nodded. "Severus you will watch the school." The Death Eater looked like he wouldn't have it any other way. "Lucius have Draco watch as well." When I find these eight I will kill them. And I will make Dumbledore and his Golden Boy watch." Then silence followed his proclamation. Finally Kellington found his voice. "What about me my Lord?" The rat made a slight chuckling noise. "Well Kellington you have done me a great deed." Kellington was beginning to smile. "But unfortunately we just can't have you hanging around." His smile began to become fear filled. "W.W. What my lord?" The Dark Lord smiled down at the man. "Avada Kedavra." The Dark Lord hissed.

…...

. . . Well this begins The Animals and it will be continued. Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. The Letters

The Letters

…...

At the beginning of the day eight owls were sent to eight students. The letters contain confidential information that only the receivers can read. What lies inside those letters will change the receivers' lives forever. All is written the same, excluding the names, the letters read as such.

_Dear …,_

_This may come as a shock to you. Or maybe it won't. I have recently discovered a useful piece of information regarding a certain Dark Lord..._

… _What I am about to tell you is to never be repeated. There is a prophecy. We have come to believe that you are part of the prophecy._

_Eight children._

_Eight animals._

_One destiny._

…...

_The fox that is called the brightest of her age._

Hermione Granger was checking the muggle mail sent to her house when an owl came from nowhere dropping a letter straight into her hand. Walking inside and activating the wards she opened it. As she read on, she found herself smirking. _Who would have thought she would have yet another reason for The Dark Lord to add her to his Find Will Kill list._ As she read on she found herself wondering had Harry received his yet. Finally reaching the bottom she snorted, only him. . .

…...

_The wolf who follows in the steps of another, but who wishes for the forbidden._

Draco Malfoy was in his room at Malfoy Manor sliding his hand up and down the empty white space of his left forearm lost deep in thought when a unfamiliar owl swept into his room. Dropping a letter into his lap Draco looked up only in time to see white wings vanish out of his window. Opening the letter he had to read it three times before sighing and coming to the conclusion that it was telling the truth. Damned Gryffindors.

…...

_The bear who thought she went unnoticed_

Ginny Weasley had just stepped outside to de-gnome the garden when she received her letter. She swore the speckled brown owl winked at her. She was extremely confused on the contents of the letter. She thought about it and realized that the letter well had to be true. As she looked at the sender's name she rolled her eyes.

…...

_The eagle who hides his inter emotions_

Blaise Zabini had just gotten home from a day out in Diagon Alley. He noticed that he had mail on his desk. As he flipped through it all he saw a regular letter with just his name on it. When he sat down to read it, his mouth opened ever so slightly. When he went to curse the fool who sent the letter he smirked. _Well who was I expecting? Merlin himself?_

…...

_The tiger who should have died, but lived to see another day._

Harry Potter finished reading the letter with a sigh. _Another prophecy. Great. _He looked over to the picture of his parents. They were smiling up at him and just being happy. He smiled back, all the while wondering if this war was ever going to end. He then looked at another note that had similar handwriting as the letter. _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well. _He smiled. He heard someone giggle behind him at his window. "Isn't it so predictable of him?"

…...

_The horse who's betrothed, but loves another_

Pansy Parkinson walked upstairs to her room. Today she recived word that once she graduated from Hogwarts she would be married to one the Dark Lord's most loyal's sons. She went up to her room and noticed an envelope on her pillow. _I wonder who it's from_. The letter fell from her hands when she finished. When she picked it up she realized who sent it. She thought _Maybe he can help and if not at least I can die trying. _

…...

_The boar who's temper is short but mind is strong_

Ron Weasley had just stormed up the stairs to his room. The twins were picking on him again, and boy was he mad. He went to go lay on his bed when there was a tapping on the window. A pair of golden brown eyes starred back at him before the owl hooted and dropped a letter into his room. As he tore it open, he read it and realized that who ever sent this letter was dead set on making him believe he was part of a prophecy. But when he read the name of the sender he knew that this was no laughing matter.

…...

_The hare who has seen all this come to past._

_Together they will come in this time of need._

_Together they will fight for good._

When Luna Lovegood finished reading the prophecy she felt a pull in her stomach. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she could tell it was powerful. When she read the rest of the letter everything started to make sense. She had been having weird dreams and strange magic happenings. When she went to see who could have possibly known this she thought _Of course. He knows everything. Even what I have seen. _

…...

_Please understand this is no trick my children. The prophecy was made 50 years ago. I have only now come to realize that you and 7 others _are part of _this prophecy._

_This leads me to a question for you. Has anything strange been happening to you lately? Any powerful urges? Or magic you can't control? Any strange dreams? If so you are defiantly part of this happening._

_Please I ask you to meet me and the 7 significant others outside the great hall after the opening feast. Burn this letter when you are done._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

…...

. . .

Sorry about the constant edits I kept finding things to change. Well please review and thanks for reading another chapter of The Animals.


End file.
